Tea and Ladles
by HanSolosGal
Summary: Yes, after reading HBP, I thought the RLNT was pretty cute, and I couldn't help but have a story about a midnight snack between Remus and Tonks in my head. I might write more if I get reviews wink! RLNT Mid OoTP


Disclaimer: Yes, I am J.K. Rowling. I also am a compulsive liar.

Author's Note: Yes, after reading HBP, I thought the RLNT was pretty cute, and I couldn't help but have a story in my head. This is my first fic EVER, especially for Harry Potter, and I'm only 14, so dammit give me a break:-p

I 'm considering writing more to this if I get reviews that aren't all flames at my stupidity, lol. That's all, I suppose. :-D

**Tea and Ladles**

Remus Lupin woke up in Grimauld Place's library, finding his face wedged in an open book. He quickly checked the time. It was 11:30. Damn. He must have slept through dinner. He closed the book and headed downstairs to the kitchen, going for a midnight snack, when he was suddenly smacked from the back from none other that Tonks. Remus was thrown to the floor and Tonks fell right on top of him.

"Oh, damn, sorry about that Remus!" she said, looking down into his hazel eyes and blushing furiously, although she tried to conceal it. For some odd reasons, her powers wouldn't let her. He was out from under her in a heartbeat, brushing his shabby robes off. "Er, no problem, no problem at all," he said nonchalantly, lending his arm to help her get up.

She stood up at looked at him. "So, Sleeping Beauty finally woke up, eh?" Remus smiled in embarrassment. "Did someone try to wake me up?"

Tonks laughed, her whole body shaking. "Every single person in this household! You were out cold!" He laughed too. Tonks' laugh was definitely contagious.

"Well, you're probably starving now, wouldja like some tea?"

Remus smiled. "Alright."

He sat down at the table and watched her make the tea Well, at least TRY to make it, he told himself with a small smile. He smiled broadly at the thought of Tonks doing muggle housework, like scrubbing the tables and mopping the floor. She suddenly turned back and looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side. "Lupin, what the bloody hell are you grinning at?"

He quickly averted his eyes back down to the table. "Er, nothing Nymphadora...nothing."

She sighed in exasperation and looked up to the skies, as though asking the heavens why they had cursed her with such a name, the turned towards him. "Remus, lemme tell you one more time," she started to say with as much forced patience as she could muster, "It's TONKS. T-O-N-K-S. Got it?"

"Fine, fine!" he said, putting his hands up in resignation, then added with a mischievous grin, "...Nymphie."

Tonks turned around with a murderous glare in her eyes. Then, she grabbed the nearest thing next to her (which happened to be a metal ladle) and hurled it at Remus, hitting him square in the eye.

"Ow." he said, holding his hand to his eye, which was starting to swell.

Although she was the one who had originally threw the ladle, she sighed in resignation and kneeled down next to him."Lemme see," she said patiently, as he withdrew his hand from his eye. Holding his face with one hand, she took her wand and quickly fixed it. "There there," she said mockingly, patting his head, "It's all better," Remus rolled his eyes as she grinned. "You did ask for it." she said in her defense. He had to admit, she did have a point. She realized that she had been subconsciously running her hand through his hair and quickly withdrew it, blushing furiously. She turned around and went back to the tea, seeming flustered. Remus had been watching her curiously, but he didn't say anything. He watched her stir the tea, then finish it .

"Wow!" she said in shock, "I made it without screwin' up!" she grinned and looked up at Remus, but then poured the tea on the area _next _to the cup. "Oh, damn," she said in frustration, looking for something to sop it up in.

"Here," Remus said. He stood up and vanished all the liquid with spell. "I never was good with all those bloody housework spells," Tonks muttered under her breath. Remus laughed. While some people might of found Tonks' clumsiness a bit annoying, for some reason he had always found in somewhat endearing. Almost childlike and innocent. Although they were in middle of a war, she was always able to keep everyone's spirits up with playfulness and humor. Remus had never been a really playful child, but he was oddly drawn to Tonks for it. Maybe he was getting too serious and needed some fun. At least that was what Sirius always told him.

He grabbed the nearest butterbeers from the cabinet and sat down and the table, Tonks sitting across from him. He gave her a bottle an himself and sipped it slowly. After a thoughtful silence, he looked up at Tonks. "Do you think I'm too serious?"

Tonks looked up at him in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Out of all questions in the world, after hitting him with a ladle and _THEN_ spilling all of the tea, she had not been expecting this. "Huh?"

"Am I too serious?" he repeated for her.

"Well, er, I never really, er, well, thought about it, erm...I don't think so... Well you are serious, that's for sure, but I don't think you are _too _serious, just the good kind of serious, like-like the reliable kind of serious. You get what I mean? I mean, well, there are times that you could sorta lighten up, but that doesn't mean in a boring way, well, I guess it sorta does...well...maybe you could try to enjoy life a bit more, I think? "

Remus watched her ramble about his boringness. So Sirius was right. He needed to get a life. He needed to enjoy life, be more spirited, be more reckless- suddenly, without even thinking, he found himself leaning across the table and kissing Tonks and passionately as he could, then pulling back from her, realizing what he had just done. They stared wide-eyed and gaping at each other, not sure what to say.

"Er, yea, Uh, Yea, I gotta go, uh, go, yea, sleep! Yea, sleep! G'nite!" Tonks sped away from the scene so fast it was as though she had apparated. Remus still sat in his seat, wide eyed and his jaw hanging. He took two fingers and touched his lips...and before he knew it, he was grinning as though he had found a thousand galleons. He headed back upstairs, still grinning and gaping, but he couldn't help but be walk with a lighter step. At least this time she hadn't thrown a ladle at him.


End file.
